


Sharing

by LowKeyGayHyena



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyGayHyena/pseuds/LowKeyGayHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*First part is just a prologue of the story. Took me 3-4 months to finish this and I hope you enjoy :D*</p><p>Roy is in a bit of a bind. Two men love him but he can't bare to hurt one or the other. Everything comes crashing down as the men have a confrontation and fight because of it. Roy needs to figure out a way to fix this and what better way to do this than Sharing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayita35730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this was created with my own ideas. I did however write this story from an idea that lead up to this by Ayita35730. Hope you all enjoy this miny prologue and as always feed back is welcomed. :D

How could this of happen? How could the two people that mean so much to him, hell, brothers, hate each other so much after one confrontation?

It had been almost two weeks since that confrontation between Dick and Jason. Roy had been staying with Dick at his apartment in the city of Bludhaven while Jason was out doing whatever Jason does. It was nearing two weeks since the gunman had left and Roy was feeling anxious and worried for his younger friend. So naturally he turned to the one person in this city that would take him in, Dick Grayson a.k.a Nightwing.

The archer known as Arsenal, couldn't wrap his mind on what had happened that day. There he was sleeping in a bed with Dick Grayson. The only man who admitted to loving him. Then out of no where Jason of all people, comes into the apartment and walks in the bedroom in search of Roy.

The look in his eyes were something of a nightmare for Roy when he awoke. There was genuine pain in them. The thing that bothered him the most was that he put that pain in his eyes. He caused it and he didn't know how to take it away.


	2. The Rough and Rugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Roy have some fun and a bit of heart to heart.

Roy was helpless. Trapped under the weight of the much heavier man above him, he laid on his chest with his hips in the air, biting the sheets to quiet him. But it didn't help to drown out the sounds of pleasure those hips were rolling out of him. The way they forced deeper into him hitting his prostate every time making him shudder all over. The hot breath on his neck, the biting and sucking that came with it, it could make an ordinary man be driven to the edge of insanity. The way a friendly hand was wrapped around his acing cock dripping with pre-come, working its fast strokes bringing him closer to the edge. The way those fingers rolled over his peck making him shiver and moan underneath.

"Ja- Jason, ah! I'm gonna-"

The deep growl from the man above silenced him. His breathing, hot and heavy, "Not yet, Harper." Gritting his teeth feeling his hips beginning to falter, Jason continued pounding Roy into the bed making him cry out underneath. _Fuck, Harper. Feels good inside you._ His thrusts became shorter as he pressed deeper but still fucking the archer beneath hard. He began to roll his fingers over the man’s peck in small circles causing Roy to gasp and moan, tightening and releasing around his cock deep inside that tight heat. Starting to lose control, Jason removes his hand from the peck and lays it to rest on top of Roy’s that was fisting the sheets after spreading it out palm flat against them.

"P- Please. Jason... I need-" Normally the archer would not let his pride fall so low to begging but damn. The way Jason just pounded into his ass with his cock twitching wanting release. He couldn't take much more, he couldn't- "Oh god-, Jason, I can’t-"

He loved getting Roy like this. Hot and begging him for release while he fucked him. _Mm, come on Harper. Give me what I want then maybe, just maybe, I will let you have what you want._ He removes his hand from Roy’s cock causing the man below to whimper at the loss of contact. A growl from the pit of Jason’s stomach escaped. “What was that Harper? What do you want?”. He leans down to Roy’s neck breathing hot and heavy over it before licking from the lower dip of his neck to his ear. “What do you need?”

“Ooooh..” Roy was so close. Just needed a little more and he would be coming hard, fortunately for him he knew exactly how to get what he wanted. In his best sexual submitted voice he could muster “I want you to fuck me harder. I need you- Fuck- I need you to come inside me. Remind me- Ah- who owns me.” He grins into the bed as he hears and feels the deep purr from Jason above ripple through his whole body straight to his cock. _Oh God Jason. Please. I need to-_

 _There it is. That submission I love._ "Come" Jason latched onto Roy's hips with his hands digging hard into his skin, that were sure to leave bruises, pushing as deep as he could with his final and fast thrusts.

"Fuck!" Roy pumped himself hard once, twice, then shortly after, finally release. Coming hard into the sheets, Roy couldn't help but yell Jason's name over and over as he came.

"Oh god, Harper!" Roy cuming made him squeeze around Jason causing his head to fall back at the pleasure of that tight heat around his cock. Just a few seconds after Roy came Jason was following his lead. He released deep within the over pleasured archer not letting go of his hips until he regained control of his body. Jason carefully laid them down onto their sides while letting his spent cock slip out from inside of Roy.

Roy flipped to his other side facing Jason. His green eyes finding blue staring back at him eating up the image of him coming down from sex. He can't help but blush and smile sleepily at the man across from him looking into his eyes that had so much mystery but yet easily read satisfaction in them. "God Jason. Next time prep me with a finger or something before pounding my ass will you?"

"Not a chance Harper. It feels to good when you are just ripped open." _Oh stop with that smile. You liked it and don't deny it._

"I agree it feels fucking fantastic after a few minutes, but if you keep doing it I won't be able to walk." _You bastard. Even if I did care I wouldn’t want you to stop. It feels just as good as-._ His thoughts were lost as Jason pushed close kissing him softly.

Jason always kissed with raw power and demanded entrance to his mouth but this, this was different. Jason was kissing long but soft, taking his time to savour it. Wet lips ran over Roy's before that wicked tongue emerged from inside Jason's mouth licking at the red, swollen lips belonging to the redhead. He bit at the archers lower lip and tugged not demanding but asking for entrance into his mouth.

Roy didn't protest but questions flew through his mind wildly. Why was Jason kissing him like this? Not that he mind but Jason was all about power and proving he was the dominant male. So why this, why now? Roy parted his lips for that tongue. _Jason. God, you and your tongue. Reminds me of him. Wonder if it runs in the family?_ Roy's eyes closed as Jason shoved his tongue into his hot, wet, and ready mouth.

It seemed this kiss would go on for minutes, hours, days even. But just as that thought entered Roy's mind the other came flooding back with jealousy.

Breaking the kiss both gasping for air, "What the hell was that?". His green eyes wandering over the mouth of Red Hood, no, his friend Jason. Trailing back up to meet the blue eyes that were watching him and his every move. It was like they were trying to eat up the image of Roy laying beside him naked and vulnerable. The archer began wondering just how good he was looking if he had The Jason Todd staring at him trying to remember every little detail like he does before a mission.

"What?" _What are you going on about Harper? It was just a-_

"The kiss. You kissed me."

"I've kissed you before", _I've done it many times. Why are you questioning it now?_

"It wasn't what you usually do. It was.. soft and gentle." _You better not be trying to tell me you gave me an STD or something.._

Jason sighs. He knows exactly what Roy is talking about. "So what?"

"So what?" Roy sits up looking at him. "That's not normal for you. Are you trying to tell me something?" There was a sense of worry in his voice.

Jason could only grin with teeth and chuckle as he looked into the confused green eyes of his idiot friend. "I like you Roy."

 _Woah, what? Where is this coming from?_ "You what?" _Don't you dare be joking with me. I'll kill you.. or at least try._

"I like you. What's there not to get?" _Come on Harper, It's not that hard._

"You? You of all people like me?" Roy's eyes wandered into crystal blue and the blank expression Jason is giving him as if this is just an ordinary conversation. Roy couldn't help but smile at the man while saying "Wow, Jaybird. Never thought you were a loving type."

Jason just rolled his eyes while propping himself up on one elbow on his pillow. "Are you going to be an ass about it? I do have a gun under the bed still.”

"Aw, Jay. Are you saying you love me?" His grin only kept getting bigger as Jason's eyes were soaking in the body before him. Following every muscle, every scar that he knew full and well the origin and meaning behind them.

Jason looked up into Roy's eyes and licked his lips ever so slowly so the redhead could take in the full view of his hungry and obvious gaze. "Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?"

Roy was surprised at that answer. Usually he had to annoy the man until he would give in or turn his guns on him. He can't say he is disappointed though, Roy for a long time, had a minor crush on his friend and imposing leader. The way he handled a gun as if it was second nature, his movements when he would fight was like watching something of a god. He wasn't the only god he had fallen for. No, there was another and Roy couldn't help but think about him just as much as Jason.

While Roy was lost in his mind Jason took his hand and rubbed Roy's chest to get him to relax and lay down on his back. "Stop thinking Harper. Just sleep."

"You know I hate sleeping." _At least I thought you knew._

 _I remember, but I got you._ Jason would never admit to being there for someone, not even on his second death bed, but for some reason looking at Roy caused his walls to break down and his mind to slip just for a second. "I know, but you're safe. I'm right-" _Shit._ His voice more sternly like the barking orders of Red Hood, "Just go to sleep."

 _Aw, you really do care about me. Why do you have to hide everything? It doesn't make you sound weak, just shows you actually have emotions._ Roy shook his head and his eyes began to fall. As he laid on his back Jason slung an arm around his waist while he slept on his stomach. Jason was already asleep breathing slow and soft. Roy fell asleep at the safety he felt with Jason by him, thinking, no, knowing, nothing could harm him. That Jason, despite his defiant jerk ass, wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.

It was about one in the morning when Jason felt the bed move. He reached for his gun he kept under the bed ready for action then he heard heavy breathing. Jason let go of his gun, laying it to rest on the ground once again. He turned to face the side Roy was on and wasn't surprised of what he saw. No matter how many times he had seen Roy sitting up, breathing heavily, shuddering, and cold sweat covering him all over from a night-terror it made his chest knot up. The first time it happened Jason didn't know what to do in order to ease his friend and teammate, now, he knew exactly what to do. Jason sat up and eased his way over to sitting beside Roy.

 _Come on. Breath. It was just a night-terror... Just a night-terror where I was alone, again. A failure. A useless person with no purpo-,_ Roy's thoughts were put on hold as he felt a hand wrap around his head into his hair bringing him down into a strong chest and beautiful heart beat. He could hear the calm beating of Jason's heart like it was a rhythmic lullaby just for him. Roy let his body relax into the embrace. With his head in Jason's chest, arms limp by his side, he leaned further into the man letting most of his weight fall into him. Still shaking, Roy says in an almost silent voice "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

“You’ll make it up to me later.” _You definitely will. For now.._

Roy had never heard of, or let alone seen, Jason act like this. It never occurred to him that Jason, the man who would kill someone without batting an eye, would act like this to a man such as himself. Roy suffers from low self esteem and self hatred that some days he just wants to run and hide, possibly die with no one caring. The days and nights like this is what keeps him from his mind causing him to take action.

He always submits to the wills of others without questioning it. Maybe, just maybe, that is what drives the men he sleeps with. The way he gives himself without a fight, the way he worships their bodies like something of a god. Either way Roy would never challenge them, never take away their control as they fucked him, held him, or even commanded him. He would always surrender himself mind, definitely body, and spirit. The only time Roy would ignore their commanding voices, those strong ordered words that snap him back in place in an instant, was when he knew he could make a difference in helping them without getting in the way.

At five in the morning everything seemed right. Roy was sound asleep pressed into Jason who was holding him with arms wrapped around his back. Early sunlight made its way past the shades of the window into the, what Jason used to refer to as the nest, apartment room shining down on the bed. It laid its soft warm beams of light upon the two sleeping bodies cradled into each other. The scene of two men, friends, comrades, leader and follower, sleeping and holding each other was something that could take your breath away. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. Nothing would break them apart as they laid there breathing against each other taking in each others familiar smell, feeling the warmth of each other on their skin.

Jason opened his eyes slowly trying to knock off the drowsiness keeping them only half way closed. As he brought his hand up to rub his eyes killing the rest of sleepiness that still resided in them, he looked down as to who was cradled in his chest. He couldn’t help but smirk as he feasted his eyes on the archer sleeping close, breathing lightly. His breath was hitting Jason’s chest causing him to shiver a little and move the redhead’s hair from his face just to be denied the view of green eyes behind the closed eyelids.

A sleepy and groggy archer opened his eyes to see the one moving his hair from his face. Seeing Jason by him, awake and holding him, made Roy feel like he was something special. This is what he wanted, what he strived for. To have someone by him. To have contact with another human being who can relate to him and his hellish life. Roy’s eyes were open and looking into Jason’s that shimmered in the little bit of morning light that hit them.

“Hey there Harper.”

“Hey yourself.” Roy rubbed his eyes then settling back into the bed looking up at his leader, even if he doesn’t say they are a team, Jason. “Have a good sleep?”

“After I put you down again, yes. You’re going to owe me for that you know?”

The archer leans up kissing the gunman. “I know. I always pay you back. You know that.” I wouldn't just leave you without payment. I know you.

Just as Jason is about to respond, the alarm on the clock resting on the nightstand goes off loud and clear. Sighing, Jason rolls over with his back to Roy and slams the alarm clock stopping it’s morning madness he had set for it to go off.

It never fails that the alarm wakes you up and fills you with anger when it wakes you but if it misses it’s programmed time you become angry all the same. Such a bad situation to be an alarm clock, you just can’t win, much like Jason this morning.

Moving away from the still assumingly awake Roy Harper, Jason moves to the edge of the bed grabbing a cigarette and lighting it with the sheets over his hips. He takes in one long drag almost completely finishing it in one breath. Breathing out slow, the smell of nicotine fills the air and makes its way to Roy’s nostrils.

Roy can do nothing but breath in the smoke that reminds him so much of Jason. The man had taken up smoking earlier before saving him from a life in prison, but never smoked in front of him till they started sleeping around.

It was probably nothing but both men could not knock off the overall sensation they created for each other after the first night fucking till they were senseless. Something felt right the first time they did. Like something clicked which led to the continuation of their secret hot fuck nights, that either men could not complain in having. The overall attraction had brought them closer, and later they began reading each other easily. Knowing exactly what the other needed, how they wanted it, how they had to have one another unless risking insanity. If that happened another way of resolving the major itch was the rough night sex as Jason would rip Roy open making him unable to walk the next day.

As Roy was lost in the attractive smell of smoke, letting it fill his lungs and sense of smell, he didn’t notice Jason getting up and putting on his briefs from the pile of clothes messily on the floor. He could not help but frown as he propped himself up on his elbow resting his head in the hand provided, watching the man get dressed back into his alias as Red Hood. The helmet still laying perfectly still on the nightstand with his gun, he had picked up with his briefs, laying on it’s side.

“Where are you going?”

“You knew I had to get up early. I have things to do here in Gotham.”

“Yea, I guess I just forgot.” _You don’t have to leave even though I know you will. I could argue but you’ll just snap back at me saying to mind my own business._ Even after that thought he couldn’t help but whimper out “Do you have to go? I mean, can’t whatever you are going to do wait?”

The only response he received was a shrug of the shoulder and what seemed to be an annoyed huff. Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed now with his Red Hood clothes on, putting on his combat boots. Leaning over a little with his right ankle resting on his left knee, the Red Hood had now taken over and continued putting on his boots.

Roy crawled over, after shuffling his hand in the pile of his own clothes on the floor managing to find his briefs putting them on, and pushed against Jason. He had his arms under the Hood’s arms in front that pushed back grabbing at the leather jacket covering his shoulders. Roy was squatting on the balls of his feet behind the fully dressed man with his legs on either side of him, knees pressed down in the bed beside those strong armored thighs, pushing his whole body into the strong back covered with leather and armor. Burying his face into the seam of shoulder blades belonging to the man much stronger than he, who could kill him with just a look let alone one bullet to the head, wishing and hoping he would stay.

“Please don’t go. I don’t want you to.” _Not again. Don’t leave me again._

“You know I have to. This isn't something I can put off.” _Come on Harper. I’ll be back in two days and then you won’t be alone. Stop being so clingy,_

Roy pushes more into the back of Jason tightening his grip. It was like his whole body was screaming "no". Not wanting to let go, not wanting to be hurt again.

 _Who am I kidding. This is Roy Harper a.k.a Arsenal. The stage three clinger._ Jason pulled away from the grip then stood up turning to face the distraught archer.

“I’ll be back in two days, so stop worrying about being alone. Suck it up will you?”

Roy’s eyes did not widen but fall looking down at his hands resting in between his legs on the bed.

“I know. I’m just being stupid that’s all.”

“Yes, you are. It’ll be fine. If you feel lonely you can always go to Dick’s place. He always let’s people in. Annoying as he is, he could keep your mind off it.” _Wow. You pronounce your love for this man and yet push him away like he’s a nuisance. Smooth move lover boy._

Those words pierced Roy’s heart hard. Hearing and feeling the sting of them, he knew he would retreat to Dick’s place in the sister city known as Bludhaven. He couldn't stand to be alone. Picking up his head and giving a smile “You’re right.” He stands in front of the tall muscular Jason Todd grabbing his head and kissing him “See you in two days.”


	3. The Gentle and Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jason is out running around leaving Roy alone, the archer retreats to his long time friend Dick Grayson. Maybe he can help ease Roy's troubled mind.

It had been a little over a week since Roy left the nest for Dick’s while Jason was out running around doing god knows what. Roy knew that the initial ‘two days’ was not going to happen because the man known as Red Hood had a history of disappearing for weeks if not months on end.

As the days and nights kept passing him by, he was worried, but there was someone there to comfort him. Dick Grayson was a man that Roy had grown up with since the beginning of their once sidekick lives to now full grown, independent hero gigs.

Roy never really understood just how much the Bat family had in good looking men. Bruce, well, he wasn’t Roy’s type, in fact he scared the man more than anything, but he admired him. Bruce was kind of like a third father following close behind Hal. The way the man was in public, being charming and kind getting all the girls with the occasional Superman attraction, then going to the night becoming Batman and able to put on, no, show his serious justice side was nothing if not awe inspiring. He had been through hard times not only with his parents death but also losing Jason, even if he did rise from the dead just to become some crazy murderer, he kept everything in check. Granted he was beyond perfect with many flaws but for some reason you could never tell he had any. This illusion of a perfect, ordinary Bruce Wayne was something he could not comprehend but admired all the same.

Not only was the Bat a very attractive man but also his illegitimate sons. I mean come on, how does a bachelor take in three kids and yet somehow they are just as handsome as him? Roy swears there was some magic fountain of charm or something that they were bathed in everyday because this was just something unnatural.

Of course Jason was also like his father. Very attractive, deceptive, and very, very, controlling. Though he would never admit to The Red Hood’s face that he was a younger, more aggressive version of his father, for fear of being shot, Roy could not help but see a similarity between the two.

The youngest of the family was that little Robin they called Tim. Tim was beyond too young for the archer but even he could appreciate how Tim was turning out. He would become a fine young man in the future and definitely have the looks.

Roy somehow knew what people would turn out to be like. Bruce was a dead give away and Jason, well Jason was a little harder because of that ridiculous hair cut he used to have as Robin, but all the same Roy could tell he would be a looker. And damn, wasn’t he right. Jason became a man Roy soon not only admired but lust for and that’s what brought them to where they are today. Now the oldest of the three sons. You couldn’t help but stare at him and all his perfections just like Jason.

Dick Grayson. An ex acrobat, ex Robin, currently well built Nightwing was something if not a completely different category. This man was just an inch shy of the six foot archer, but faster and stronger all the same. He had soft blue eyes just like Jason. Eyes that you could get lost in all day and not remember anything else but their shimmering in the sunlight and the brightness in the dark. 

That’s what always got Roy. The Bat family and their damn eyes. Always amazing to look at even in the midst of a fight, they kept shining and being soft. Something Roy would love to have if he could, even despite his ugly lifestyle that all but consumed the life from those emerald greens.

Besides the eyes, Dick’s hair was also amazing. When they were younger, and Roy had shorter hair, the archer and the boy wonder would always pick on each other about the overall appearance of the rivals. Who had the better style, why red was better than black, who could keep it together the longest during fights, small stupid things but things Roy would always treasure.

His body. Mm that body. The redhead could not help but drift into dirty thoughts when he saw that acrobatic body. Don’t get him wrong, Roy loved Jason’s well built brawler body, absolutely treasured it, but he didn’t have the flexibility of an acrobat. Dick was well built, not as much as Jason, but you wouldn’t want to pick a fight with him despite that. He had strong arms but his legs were the strongest of the four limbs. They would move with such ease while flying across the skies during patrol, and yet become powerful weapons when they were needed to handle some idiots who believed they could take him down.

Despite the scars that covered his body, they actually seemed like they defined him. Like they were meant for him even though Roy didn’t want his long time friend to get hurt. Roy also had scars covering his body. Who wouldn’t in the line of work he is in? One scar, he not necessarily treasured but held dear in memories, was the one across his left side. 

Both the heroes had this scar from an encounter that had almost stolen their lives. It was not the action behind the scar or the fact that they almost died from a similar injury, it was that because of the incident with Joker, they were able to finally admit they needed each other. That night when they awoke a day later in the hospital, still side by side like when they were fighting, they confessed the attachments they each had on the other. Call it weird, maybe, but Roy wore that scar with honor and pride, even if he almost died just to obtain it.

Suddenly, while Roy was drifting into deep thought about everything, some strong fingers snapped in his line of sight. When looking up from his slouched sitting position on the couch, the archer could see the soft blue eyes of Dick Grayson. Dick’s mouth was moving but Roy wasn’t listening, not yet anyway. He was so lost in thought it took him some time to finally make sense of the constant droning thumping in his ears to finally become words.

“You alright?” Dick’s voice concerned.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts “Yea I’m fine. Sorry about that I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing in particular. Just thinking.”

With the well deserved eye roll and shrug of the shoulders, Dick headed back towards the kitchen. He was still wearing his police uniform since he had just gotten back from a late night of work. “What would you like to eat?”

How does he do that? Says one thing and he can make you feel completely comfortable. Just change the topic and somehow even though you know what he is doing you still follow his lead.

“I don’t really care. Anything sounds good to me” the archer in his new upright position replied.

“Well then, I guess we can order pizza or something. I don’t feel like cooking” and with that the officer came back into the room grabbing his phone and sitting down beside Roy. “Unless you want to go somewhere. I’m not really picky.”

“That is the worse lie of all times for you” Roy had a straight face.

He elbowed his friend sitting next to him. “Guess we should call Dianna huh? Maybe she can use her lasso of truth against me” he joked.

Roy just rolled his eyes. He was feeling more tired than usual all of a sudden. They were long time friends and had shared beds before not just because of missions, but also for some much needed sex relief between two horny teens. Can’t say much has changed though, they still did sleep around when they could. So because of this sudden tiredness and lack of another bed, he was going to retreat back into Dick’s room and fall asleep. As he began to get up he felt a hand wrap around his head and bring him closer to Dick’s shoulder.

“Thank you” Roy muttered.

“You need to sleep. You don’t look well” the obvious concern but compassion in his voice.

Roy sighed more into Dick’s shoulder “I’m just tired that’s all. I haven’t really slept.”

“Oh.” That’s all Dick had to say. All he had to say was one word and Roy felt as if he was being understood.

“I’m going to go in the room and sleep.”

“You don’t have to. Just sleep here.”

“I’m not sleeping on your shoulder. That’s just a little uncomfortable” Roy felt a small smirk begin to appear on his tired face.

With no words, Dick held Roy up as he leaned back flat against the couch and pulled the archer on top of him. Dick was laying his head on one of his arms that was crossed behind it using it for a muscular pillow. His other arm was on the redhead’s lower back pulling him close. Roy was laying with his head to the side on a strong chest and in between Dick’s secure legs. Almost instinctively, Roy wrapped both his arms around the strong body of the man below and curled into it.

“Better?” the soothing, almost whisper voice of Nightwing said.

“Better.”

“Sleep safe. Nothing will get you, I promise” and with that Roy fell asleep to the beating of another god’s heart. A lullaby that sounded just for him and would eventually give him sweet dreams. Following suit, Dick closed his eyes and let the busy night of patrol take him into a deep sleep.

For heros, the night was still young. Waking up at four in the morning to a shaking and scared archer was not on the lists of things Dick wanted to wake up to. 

Over the times Roy had come over, the acrobat learned his pattern fairly fast. Roy would begin to move a little at night, turning on his sides assumingly trying to get comfortable. Next would come the mumbling and if not that, the sound of his teeth gritting together from any hint of discomfort. Then the cold sweat would begin to make its way onto his skin. It would cover the man head to toe as he would turn more and more until finally he would still. 

You would think that it was over but no, it had only just begun. Suddenly Roy would start yelling in pain or sorrow while he layed on his side holding his head with his hands. Those emerald green eyes would be clenched, shut off from the world, and his ears covered to stop the ‘voices’ or ‘noises’ from reaching him. Eventually, if no one was around to stop him, he would wake up. The archer would lay there and try to calm down while regaining his composure and breath. Black Canary had taught him to breath and start thinking little by little where he was and what he was doing. This would help sometimes but recently it would do nothing for him.

Dick could feel the attempted movements of his friend and opened his eyes. Roy was beginning to show signs of discomfort and the start of a terror. Dick was smart enough to realize that stopping a terror in the middle was nothing good. It would hurt the individual more than it would help them if they awoke to a seemingless empty world.

Roy began to move a little, more into Dick’s embrace, before the murmuring started. Some words you could hear but others you could not. Something about failing, about how he is lost and sorry he couldn’t do anything. The occasional ‘don’t leave me’ and ‘please don’t go’ would escape those pale pink lips not as a whisper but a wine of deep sorrow. They rolled off his tongue like daggers, they seemed to hurt him even though they were merely spoken.

Dick could do nothing but look down and frown at his friend. He wanted to help, he wanted to stop this terror if at all possible but he knew he couldn’t. The only thing he could do for him was stay close and whisper words of encouragement to the man on top as he went through another night in his own hell.

Finally Roy was still. He was sweating but still of movement. Dick clenched his eyes shut and held the archer tight as he knew what was about to come. Dick wrapped himself completely around Roy, intertwining his legs with the others, wrapping his arms around him and putting a hand on the back of the man’s neck, bringing his head to lay in the dip of his shoulders. He braced himself. This man known as Arsenal was about to break.

Moments passed and somewhere in the back of the Dick’s mind he thought that tonight may be the night he stopped the terrors. That he finally was able to help his friend, but it all came crashing down as Roy began to yell in terror.

Roy was yelling, not words, but just yelling out his pain. He gripped around Dick tighter pushing his head into that shoulder, desperately hanging on for dear life. He began to weep as the terror took its course, taking everything it could from Arsenal and using it against him.

Dick began his whispers of encouragement, telling his friend that it isn’t real. Wanting so bad to stop this, to stop the obvious pain Roy was feeling, but powerless to help. He kept holding the archer not letting him go to show that he was not alone. 

As the yelling started to subside Roy became limp in Dick’s arms. He was whimpering but he was going to be alright. His hands were digging into the back of Nightwing while his face pushed into that shoulder wet with his tears. Roy was safe now. He was safe from himself.

Dick held onto that limp body. He would not dare let it fall, dare not let those thoughts of abandonment back into his friend’s mind. Roy had always said Dick was like a god, but despite that, he felt completely powerless to help him.

Minutes passed as Dick held his friend. Despite still being tired, the younger man would not fall asleep. He could not fall asleep after Roy’s terror. What happened to Roy at nights was the living terror Dick never wanted to see.

Soon it was five a.m and all seemed well to fall asleep and somehow the luck of the Bat family had finally let him win.

Roy began to move from the small warm rays of sunlight hitting his back from the window across the studio apartment. As he looked up at the man below holding him tight, he could only smile. Dick was asleep with his head back but in a very relaxed state. The archer breathed in the familiar smell and buried his face into the chest.

More hours past until it was almost ten in the morning. The two men on the couch were sound asleep enjoying the embrace of the other. Almost in unison, Dick picked up his head at the sudden feeling of being watched. When he moved his gaze down towards his chest he was meant by emerald green.

“Good morning” said Dick in a low groggy voice.

“Morning.” The archer sat up and stretched as the man below did the same.

“How was your sleep?”

Roy froze for the slightest of seconds but Dick saw it like he was moving in slow motion. With a quick chuckle and his hand rubbing the back of his neck the archer replied “It was good. Just what I needed”.

Dick only frowned at the obviously distraught Roy Harper.

Roy glanced at the man and stood up while his muscles stretched and the popping of body parts filled the room. “What do you have to eat? I’m starving.”

Dick gave a mighty yawn and rose up on his feet. He took off his uniform top revealing a white undershirt. As he advanced to the kitchen he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder and laugh at the sight of an arrow following him like a puppy being lead to chow. “Well we are in the same situation as last night. There isn’t anything to fix.”

“Damn it” was all the archer could say. His stomach did the rest.

The day went by just as the days before had. Officer Dick Grayson had to go and report to work and stop crime in his city Bludhaven. Roy would sit around the apartment thinking. Many would be shocked that the renounced idiot Arsenal actually thought. To the people close to him, Roy thinking was possibly one of the worst things for him.

Arsenal was supposed to be the most idiotic person you could ever meet. He didn’t know when to shut up and lately he had gotten into trouble because of it. Jason had to rescue Roy many times before they arrived in Gotham. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut at an obvious trap. It started to become a cycle and the archer couldn’t help but think that Jason left, not because of business, but because of him growing tired of rescuing his dumb ass.

When Dick came back from patrol as Nightwing he didn’t know what to expect. What he wasn’t expecting was to find Roy sitting on the couch with beer cans all around him. Roy.. what’s going on?

Fine. He can stay wherever the hell he is. Hope he is happy. He won’t have to worry about me, I can take care of myself. Roy was thinking to himself not noticing he was drawing a concern from someone in the room. You don’t mean that, a voice said. He’s left before but always came back. He’ll be here just-. Before Roy could finish his thoughts, Dick was moving around picking up the cans. “What are you doing?”

Dick didn’t answer, he just continued picking up the cans in silence as emerald greens watched him.

Roy watched as his friend picked up his littered mess, the mess he himself caused. This wasn’t the first time Dick had cleaned up after him. Before, when the archer was struggling with addiction, only one friend who wasn’t practically family would keep trying to reach him. Only one would push back when he would shove them away. And once that person left, Roy felt the sting of losing someone.

Stop.. Don’t do this for me, Roy thought. You don’t have to do this. His eyes had spotted a can by his foot. Stop it. Greens darting to the hand reaching for it. Stop. Finally, contact.

Dick stumbled back from the unexpected fist upon his face. What the young man saw was something he never wanted to see again from the archer. There he was, a six foot, redhead with green eyes, standing and shaking. Shaking from fear? Anger? Confusion?

“I- Dick-” Roy stumbled. “I’m sorry.. ” his eyes looking down at his hands, “I should go..”.

Dick stood there while his friend began to leave.

“Thank you for letting me stay over.” Roy reaches for the undisturbed can and to his surprise another hand that meets his. 

When looking up at the owner of that hand, green is met with blue. Those blue eyes looking back at him like they can see right through him. How they were calm and full of understanding, not showing the slightest hostility towards the sudden hit.

“Don’t leave. Not again.”

Emerald greens widened at the sudden reply. Something was caught inside Roy’s throat, a lump of some sort. He couldn’t speak. To hear someone say to him of all people ‘Don’t leave’, it was something he thought he would never hear. A man such as himself should not be missed, should not be asked to stay. Why him? Why was he important enough to stay?

The two men stood straight, not breaking eye contact.

The silence was broken when Dick spoke, “I need you. Don’t leave me like you did years ago.”

Roy had no words. Though he did not speak there was noise thundering in his ears coming from.. him?

Dick stepped closer into Roy’s personal space until their chests were touching when they breathed. Steady hands took the archer’s shaky uncertainty and stoked the back of his hands until they were as steady as his own.

“I really do need you. No matter what you think, no matter what you tell yourself, you are someone I can’t let go of.”

Roy’s breathing was picking up into short hot breaths. He felt his heart beat against his chest in a race to see if it could burst before he would.

“I love you.”

And with three words, Dick was pressing his lips against the startled archer. They stayed there, soft and gentle, not with fear or power but with clarity.

Leaning back with his eyes closed, Roy felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Roy opened his eyes at the sudden, gentle touch Dick’s hand was causing on his cheek. It stayed there and Roy leaned into it then looked back at calm blue eyes. “Thank you” he murmured.

Dick did not speak, but let the next kiss speak for him. It was gentle and kind, showing his feelings, showing he cared, showing that he would not let Roy fall.

The next movements were all a blur. The trail of messy clothes on the floor leading to the bedroom. The hot wet kisses that pushed the men into a room with a bed. The grinding and touching of muscular bodies hot and ready. This is what Roy wanted. To be with someone that would not leave him high and dry.

Before they realized it Dick was thrusting into Roy nice and slow, making sure Roy felt everything from pain to pleasure. As he moved, Dick leaned down at the marvelous body displayed in front of him.

It was different with Dick. Instead of Roy working his way down a god like body such as Jason’s, Dick was worshiping his body. Trailing soft gentle kisses, so unlike the other man who was forceful and full of raw power. Don’t get him wrong, being fucked hard and fast was something Roy loved, but there was something about going slow and gentle that made the archer go just as crazy. Not just anyone could get Roy hot and wanting. It took a special person to do that, in his case, it took two special people.

A deep moan came from the man below. “Dick.. Dick please..” Roy whimpered out.

Dick was too busy focusing on the task at hand. He was pushing back Roy’s legs to his chest gripping them and rolling his tongue over a peck making the redhead squirm with pleasure.

Roy was letting all his noises come out of him. He knew Dick loved to hear him, knew it would make him come back for more. So he didn’t stop. Never stopped making those noises until his friend wanted him to, knowing full well he would never want them to silence.

Dick again, began to suck and bite the left peck before giving the right the same treatment. His hands began to wonder the body before him slowly as the other man kept his legs by his chest. Those acrobatic hands moved along the heaving chest of the archer, making their way down the curves of his body. Tracing everything they could touch from old scars to pure muscle.

Roy’s panting had become hotter and more sporadic as he felt the tight feeling in his abdomen begin. He was close, so close.

“Mm, touch yourself. I want to see you” the man’s voice on top said. “Show me how good I make you feel.” Dick’s hands snapped back to Roy’s hips as he started to thrust faster hitting his prostate.

“Ngh- Yes sir” was all the redhead could muster before his hand was pumping his cock making him hiss in pleasure. A few more thrusts and pumps later, Roy was arching his back off the bed. That was the only signal Dick needed.

He leaned down nuzzling his friend’s red hair and began saying “Yes. Just like that. Fuck-”. He tugged the man’s ear and that was it. Roy released fast and moaning loud making Dick follow suit soon after.

After their sex high, the two men were laying side by side on their backs heaving up and down. As they caught their breaths the archer couldn’t help but turn on his side and snuggle into the man’s side beside him. As he felt strong arms hold him, Roy drifted into a slumber. A slumber that would not last all night, because of those terrors. The terrors of loneliness and rejection would be back to wake him despite the comfort he feels.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comes back in search of Roy. What he finds; however, sets him off. The tension between Dick and Jason heats up starting something Roy wished would have never happened.

How could this of happen? How could the two people that mean so much to him, hell, brothers, hate each other so much after one confrontation?

It had been almost two weeks since that confrontation between Dick and Jason. Roy had been staying with Dick at his apartment in the city of Bludhaven while Jason was out doing whatever Jason does. It was nearing two weeks since the gunman had left and Roy was feeling anxious and worried for his younger friend. So naturally he turned to the one person in this city that would take him in, Dick Grayson a.k.a Nightwing.

The archer known as Arsenal, couldn’t wrap his mind on what had happened that day. There he was sleeping in a bed with Dick Grayson. The only man who admitted to loving him. Then out of no where Jason of all people, comes into the apartment and walks in the bedroom in search of Roy.

The look in his eyes were something of a nightmare for Roy when he awoke. There was genuine pain in them. The thing that bothered him the most was that he put that pain in his eyes. He caused it and he didn’t know how to take it away.

When Dick finally arose and took in the scene amongst the three he did what any non normal person would do. He casually shrugged it off and said “Hey Jason. Where ya been?” then continued with a smile.

God, why did he have to do that!? Why, of all the times, did he have to say THAT?! Once the words had left his mouth Roy wanted to just grab them from the air before they reached Jason’s ears and shove them back into Dick’s mouth. That didn’t happen, because life sucks and mistakes come at every corner. Jason snapped. Not just a simple string of words to curses, no, Jason did and truly snap.

Before Roy could react, Jason was attacking his eldest brother with every bit of anger he had. Luckily for all their sakes, Jason was out of the lethal metal that could be shot from those guns. The two fumbled around fighting each other while cursing things not pleasant to the ear. 

Dick was an acrobat and could dodge and attack with ease against the Red Hood. Though Jason lacked the obvious flexibility and level headedness of the older Nightwing, he made it up with his stubbornness and power.

Jason had finally pinned Dick to the ground and began a rain of punches on the man. It wasn’t long before the acrobat was able to turn the tables and pin Jason on his back giving him a taste of his own medicine. Roy tried to stop the two men but they were no longer in control. Only pure hate and instinct was controlling them now. Roy helplessly tried to get them off each other but two against one was hardly fair.

The only thing Roy could make out between the grunting and obvious death threats between the two was Dick yelling “Get off me you ass!” and Jason snapping back “Make me you fucking cock block!”. Yup, this was going to be a long and aching fight, the victor would not look any better than the loser just as the other way around. Luckily for Roy both had finally stopped after an intense fight of, only 10 minutes? It seemed like a lifetime before they quit causing Roy to lose track of what was happening.

Not a few moments later was Jason storming out of the apartment, tongue sharp as ever, spitting out insults and messages of hate one after another. This left Roy stumbling and running for his clothes to try and get Jason to stop. As he ran out he looked back at Dick, who was just as angry, but at least he knew Dick wouldn’t run off anywhere.

Needless to say the conversation between Roy and Jason was more of the gunman telling the archer to run back to that ass hole. Roy knew he hurt Jason and that he had also hurt Dick too by going after the angered man, but how the hell was he supposed to know that he had two men interested in him? He suspected Dick but Jason? Even after admitting liking Roy he didn’t know how to take it. Many times before Jason would ‘like’ something then hate it the next. He couldn’t take it seriously, could he?

As the time passed from a day to a week and a week to two weeks, Roy made a plan. A plan he didn’t know if it would work, but damn it, he had to try.

It was getting late and the archer decided to call the two men saying to meet at a neutral ground they would all feel comfortable in. Well at least Roy would, Jason and Dick would just feel neutral. As the first man arrived, Roy greeted him with a smile and warm feelings. He led him up the stairs to the summer house his mentor rarely used and left him in the second living room making up an excuse to go and get the other one. Of course Jason would be the late one, but Roy had expected it. Again he greeted his friend with a smile and warm intentions leading him up the stairs to the second living room that was on the second floor of the summer get away.

Roy knew the two brothers had never gotten along and this just added fuel to the fire. Nothing was out of the ordinary as he walked up with Jason slowly walking behind, and saw Dick sitting on the couch reading whatever he could find. Jason immediately made eye contact with his eldest brother and turned away fast. Before he could leave a strong grip on his arm stopped him.

“Please Jaybird. Just stay” the archer pleaded.

Reluctantly the younger man turned to face those emerald green eyes and shook the hand off his arm. It wasn’t long for Dick to caught on what this was really all about. And of course he would say what no one else would have said.

“I am not apologizing for his idiocy. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

The gunman gritted his teeth and snarled back “Yes you did. You slept with him and-”

“I’ve slept with him before and it’s never bothered you. Besides, I don’t see a ring on his finger saying he is yours.”

Roy quickly felt the tension begin to climb and promptly interrupted. “Will both of you just shut up for two seconds and listen to me?”

The sudden tone in his voice took the two men by surprise but it only lasted for a second.

Jason of course tried calling his bluff “Look Harper. I have no time to be wasting with this-”

“You will make time and that time is now. So sit down and shut up.” That sounded harsher than he meant but it got the point across that Roy was not here to play games.

As the younger of the three sat down on the couch on the opposite end of it, Dick spoke out. “What is this all about Roy?”

Roy kept his tall stature and folded arms tight to him as he spoke. “This, is about you two. I am tired of the both of you fighting and hating each other just because I am with the other. You both knew full and well that I was with both of you and yet you attacked each other out of the blue. I want some damn answers. Starting with you Jason.”

He rolled his eyes at the sight of Jason grabbing and lighting a cigarette. Oh no. Don’t you dare start hiding from me. Roy had picked up along the adventures with his friend that smoking was merely an escape route for Jason so he could continue to hide whatever was trying to be pulled out.

“I have nothing to tell you” the man growled. “Nothing is hidden.”

“That is the biggest lie of all times and you know it. You told me you liked me. Did you mean that or did you just say it?”

Jason took a long drag from his cigarette and breathed out the smoke into the air slowly. “I said I liked you. Isn’t that all you need to know?”

Roy huffed at that “You have ‘liked’ a lot of things. Just get out what you are trying to say and stop hiding behind smoke walls. I’m tired of it.”

The man glared back at him with piercing blue eyes “Fine. I love you, alright?”

“See wasn’t that easy to say. Instead of hiding it fucking say it.” He looked at Dick while the man was snickering to himself. “Dick, you said you loved me but I want to know if that is true. Do you or are you just trying to fuck with Jason?”

“What? No dude. I really do love you.”

“Alright.” That answer made Jason flinch a little, after he continued his smoking. “So now I have something to say to both of you.” He looked at each man in the eyes before breathing in to gather his thoughts and releasing his breath to throw away the stress. “I can’t say I have chosen either of you and I can’t say I haven’t chosen neither. The truth is… I love both of you. I can’t decide on one or the other. Dick” he turns to face him “You are a nice guy and make me feel good by treating me like something precious.”

Dick smiled at the compliment, but it soon faded after.

“But you have a history of letting a little mistake hurt you. You want everything to be perfect and there is nothing wrong with that, but it is rather annoying when all I want to do is make mistakes with someone.” He turned his sight to the other man. “Jason. You don’t show it to many people but you are a very protective friend and I can trust you. I know you will be there by my side when I need you. Your downfall; however, is that you leave without saying much and don’t treat me as anything special until you want me. You know how it feels to be used, and yea ok, I say I don’t mind it, but it annoys me when it happens all the time.”

Both the men sat there. One smoking not making eye contact, the other watching his body like it was telling a story.

Roy gulped, rather loud to his discretion, causing both men to look at him intently. Like they were waiting for him to say something like this was all a joke. “I can’t take you two hating each other over me… It hurts too much to see you both act like this and I just want to make it stop.” He glances at both men finally able to say “I love you both, but I can’t be with either of you if the other hates it and wants to be jealous.”

Dick was the first to speak as always. His voice rang true words “Roy… We will be jealous. That’s just what brothers do. We want something the other has and that’s you. Naturally we will fight for it, you can’t change that.”

“Besides, how would you even solve that problem?” Jason’s voice rough from the smoking, “We both want you for ourselves, but if you keep seeing the other just to ‘make the other happy’ than what you are saying is nothing but bullshit. Not to mention we just hate each other.”

“I don’t care about the old hate” Roy proclaimed “I just want to make things right between this new hate. The hate of the other being with me. If push comes to shove then I will just have to kill my own feelings by not seeing either of you, and you don’t know how bad that would hurt.”

“Roy. Don’t do that. We are jealous now, yes that’s true, but we will get over it.”

Jason retorts “Speak for yourself will you?”

Roy had a last resort. One he thought could be avoided but was clearly needed. He just needed one more thing “Then how about I tell you what I am thinking and how this could all work out?”

Dick leaned forward with curiosity. “And what do you purpose we do? Considering our predicament” he said.

The redhead eyed the floor. With an almost quiet voice along with his red face “I was hoping maybe… Maybe we could- I don’t know.” His words fumbling when they reached the lump in his throat.

“Spit it out already Harper. Quit acting like a little bitch and-”

“Since you both love me and I love you both, how about a compromise?” Roy lifted his head. The smallest of smiles was beginning to appear on his face.

Both the men curiously said, “Compromise?”

“More like… Sharing.”


	5. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy came up with an idea to solve this little problem he has. Will Jason and Dick go along, or will they simply turn their backs and let the tension build?

Roy Harper. A man trapped between two god like creatures, a hero and an outlaw, a good and caring nature with a rough and rugged man. The two couldn’t be more different but also more the same.

In the ways of differences, Dick was a relatively gentle, caring person, unless you caught him on his bad days, and Jason was the rougher side showing little to nothing for other people. Dick was a hero who stopped criminals and sent them to prison for their crimes against humanity. Jason on the other hand, was Red Hood. The man seen as an outlaw and mistakingly a hero. Though this could be argued, no one could debate the overall terror he put into people. The man killed. Not killing innocent people but killing criminals on his pursuit to getting rid of the trash. This earned him titles of a murderer but even the surprising ones of a saint. No, despite these differences they had many of the same things. You just had to look deep enough.

These deeper similarities being each caring about their brother and even each other. How they would not hesitate and give their life up for the people they cherish, even Jason who didn’t express it as much as he would admit. How they both knew how to get a person to talk whether that be from physical harm or the constant deterioration of the victims mental state. Their fighting styles not the same but each moving with purpose, a message, a message to the criminals of the world that fucking with them was something if not a suicide mission.

Everything about them was tied to something simular but also different. This was also the case concerning Roy Harper a.k.a Arsenal. One was gentle and raised him up, the other a more blunt approach but giving the feeling of security where he knew where he was coming from. And because being an arrow wasn’t bad enough, this universal word that could create or break anyone was tugging at his chest making his life difficult. The word he described for both Jason and Dick and the word that they expressed to him. It was also the word that had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

“Did you just say-”

“Sharing?” the older brother finishing the youngests’ sentence. That was new. It would usually be the other way around.

Roy only shook his head as he tried to find the will to speak.

“You do realize this whole fight started because we didn’t want to share you right” Jason pointed out.

“He’s right Roy. How does that make sense if we don’t want to share you?”

The archer took a deep breath “You’re right. You both hate sharing but only because I was with the other while you were excluded. It’s not that you hate me sleeping with someone else, it is the fact that it is without you.”

“Oh. I see” Dick said. “So I am assuming your ‘sharing plan’ includes us all sleeping together. Am I right?”

Roy swallowed “Yes. That is what I am saying.” His eyes quickly darted the Jason but much to his surprise, the smoke was gone and he had the young man’s full attention.

“I’m down with that” Dick responded. “How about you bro?” He too was now looking at Jason.

The gunman kept his steady gaze at the redhead. Without any movement he responded “When do we start?”

Roy had expected Dick to follow along with his last resort plan because, well, it was Dick and he knew the acrobat would like his proposition. What he did not expect was Jason. At first the archer thought there would be hesitation if not a complete disagreement and no. Despite his already well thought out counter measure, Jason agreed without hesitation. His unexpected answer had just made things finally turn out right for all of them.

As the three men finally made it to one of the guest rooms, Roy found himself trapped between the two most important people in his life. Before they even gravitated towards the bed, Dick was pressed close behind Roy while Jason was pressed against his left side.

The redhead allowed a soft moan to escape as the man behind pushed closer and let one of his hands roam under his shirt to find a peck to tease. Another moan was let out as Jason also allowed his hand to slip lower and lower until it made its’ way into Roy’s pants and begin to stroke him through his briefs. Their mouths were missing in action but not for long.

Roy turned his head towards Dick as Jason kept his hand in his pants stroking ever so slowly. “Jay” he moaned.

Jason continued his assault by licking the side of his neck from base to his ear then finally giving it a slight tug from his teeth. This made Roy whimper but Dick promptly swallowed it with a breathtaking kiss. Dick continued to tease that peck between his two fingers making the archer press against him and move his hips into Jason’s fist.

“Oh god” Roy gasped. “Maybe this wasn’t-”

A deep purr came from within the man pressed beside him “No Harper. No more talking.” Jason continued kissing and sucking against that neck. He was sure to leave hickies all along it and even more. The gunman sunk his teeth into Roy as he made certain to leave a deep mark in the archer. Roy gasped rocking harder into his fist as he sucked over the fresh mark pumping him even faster now pressing his own erection into the side of the redhead.

Breaking the kiss leaving Roy and himself out of breath, “Hey Jason. Let’s switch.”

“Mm, alright.” The two men moved still pressing against Roy. Dick moved to be in front of him and kissed the man passionately. He moved his hands down Roy’s sides to his hips interlocking with Jason’s. Jason was now pressed behind the archer still pumping him firmly.

“N- no more teasing. I can’t take it with both of- ah!”

“Harper” the voice from behind him growled “I said, no more talking.” Jason moved them closer to a wall. He leaned back against it pulling Roy with him. He spread his legs just enough so the older man’s hips would push back and rest easily against his straining erection.

Dick followed Jason’s lead and pressed hard against the archer pushing him more into Jason. “Mm, I would listen to him Roy” he pushed his own hard on against Roy’s “You will be making plenty of noise later.” That was all he said as Jason and himself began rocking against Roy.

The man caught between began to whimper and moan, not able to control himself as his breath became hotter. “Dick please, no teasing. No more-” he was silenced by the firm grip against his shaft.

“Harper.”

Roy quickly silenced but looked at Dick with needy eyes. Eyes that begged for more, begged for something more than just a hand and simple rocking.

“Alright Roy, alright.” With that, the acrobat lifted Roy’s shirt from the bottom and Jason moved just enough to get it off. With new skin exposed Dick kissed the man hard causing their teeth to click before he trailed more kisses down his jawline and neck. As he sunk further, the eldest brother stopped at a peck and began to suck and bite over it.

“Ngh, Dick-” he was cut off with a hand from the man behind grabbing his hair and turning his head to the side for a rough kiss.

After giving the same treatment to the other waiting peck, Dick began kissing down that chest. Without a warning, he dropped to his knees in front of Roy and kissed down his abs while he let his own hands fall down those hips catching pants and briefs. Once the remaining clothes were banished to a pil on the floor, the eldest brother took hold of Roy along with Jason and pumped in the same rhythm.

Jason broke the kiss and both he and the archer looked down at Dick below. He continued to rock himself against Roy’s ass nice and slow making the redhead whimper. As the acrobat began kissing around the waiting cock, he began his most famous trademark of a dirty mouth. “Hm, look at him. On his knees waiting to suck you down. You want to feel his lips around you so bad don’t you?”

“Yes Jay” he moaned.

“Want him to suck you all the way down until you beg. Make you rock against me hard and wanting.”

The man on his knees only looked up and smiled at his lover and younger brother. Hearing Jason say those words along with Roy’s reaction was making his own pants uncomfortable. Dick batted Jason’s hand away making it retreat to the archer’s hip just like the other. He gripped Roy firmly before licking the head slowly. Roy rocked back against Jason as he was rolling his hips against the archer sucking on his neck. Dick sucked on the head just for a moment before he completely swallowed the aching cock. A hand had made its’ way up Roy’s thigh and began massaging his balls slowly as the acrobat began bobbing his head more.

Roy’s hands snapped back latching onto Jason’s. He tried desperately not to make noise but to no prevail. There was no way he was going to stay silent, not when so much pleasure was present.

Without hesitation Jason snaked one of his arms around the needy archer and found itself in his older brother’s hair. It rested there moving with Dick’s bobbing head sucking Roy down with ease. His other hand had managed to push down his own pants and briefs letting his hard cock rest against the archer’s ass. As Roy was losing control of his noises, Jason stuffed two of his fingers in that noisy mouth quitting the man just enough. “You like that Harper? Like the feel of his throat closing around you?”

Roy could only moan around those fingers as he soon found himself rocking hard against Jason and forcing himself down Dick’s throat.

The acrobat smiled around Roy and did something amazing with his tongue that made the man buck hard causing him to gag. Despite the sudden reflex, he continued sucking fast and hard making the archer lose all control. Just as he knew Roy was at the verge of coming he quickly popped off. “Mm, like that Roy?”

The redhead nodded.

“I think Jason would like the same treatment don’t you?”

Jason purred and removed his fingers from Roy’s mouth and hand from Dick’s hair.

“Mhmm” the archer replied “He loves it when I suck him”. Roy turned his head to face Jason with a grin “don’t you?”

“Get on the bed and you will find out.”

Dick stood up and backed away just enough to let Roy move. He discarded his own clothes to the floor as Jason and Roy moved to the bed.

Jason got into the bed pulling Roy in with him. Dick was not too far behind as he sat on his knees at the edge. “You better make it good Harper. You still owe me remember?” Jason shifted to be on his knees in front of the redhead. “Get on your hands and knees” he ordered.

“Yes sir” Roy replied doing exactly as Jason demanded.

“I want you to suck me while Dick fucks you from behind. You are not aloud to come unless I say so got it?”

The archer nodded in agreement and looked over his shoulder to the man at the edge of the bed.

Without words Dick shifted from behind the redhead and asked “Lube?”

“He doesn’t need it. Do not even prepare him.”

Dick looked at the archer and was given a nod.

“I’ll be fine. Just fuck me” Roy pleaded with a grin.

With a nod of his own, Dick placed his hands on Roy’s hips and lined himself up before pressing slowly into him.

“Suck” Jason commanded.

There was no hesitation when Roy grabbed Jason’s hard on and pumped licking the head in figure eights. “Whatever you say- ngh- Jaybird.” He wasted no time in taking all of Jason and began to suck fast.

“That’s it Harper.” Jason quickly put a hand in the archer’s hair and tugged causing the man to moan around him.

Dick thrust into Roy just like he liked it. Slowly moving in him letting him feel everything his hips were rolling into him. The acrobat gritted his teeth as he moved within that tight heat. Never had he realised that not taking your time could be a good thing. The way Roy was responding to him without prep was amazing. He had to note to try this some other time.

Roy began to rock himself against Dick as he became used to the pain and pleasure. Making sure he was meeting the man’s thrusts to make the contact harder and better. Roy could not forget the man who he was sucking of either. He began swallowing around Jason forcing himself to take him into his throat and hold it there until tears began to bead at the corners of his eyes for breath. He made sure to moan and lick with his tongue for his lover knowing he would get a good response from him.

“Ah fuck Harper.” Jason put both his hands in Roy’s hair and began moving him just where he wanted him. Wanting him to take him deep in his throat and feel those muscles tighten around him. “So good.”

“Mm, is he doing good Jason” Dick questioned.

“Oh yea. He’s always been good with his mouth when it counts.”

“Oh I bet.” Dick began thrusting harder into Roy causing him to whimper and move. “So fucking good.”

“Yes he is.” Jason looked down into the emerald green eyes of Roy. “Like him fucking you while you suck me?”

Roy moaned and rocked back against Dick more making the acrobat throw his head back.

“Oh god, Roy” Dick purred.

Jason pulled the archer off of himself “I got an idea I think you will like Harper.”

Roy’s voice was hoarse from the constant fucking of his throat. He responded with a hungry gaze “What is it Jay?”

“Mm, you will see.” He picked his head up to look at Dick “Time to switch.”

Dick eased himself out of that tight heat and looked at his younger brother. “Then by all means, let us switch.”

Again the men moved along the bed. Not sure of what he should do, Roy stayed where he was until he was told to move. Jason lowered himself until he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. “Sit.”

Roy eyed him and licked his lips at the thought of what was going to happen. He crawled over to the gunman and looked him in the eyes. “Which way will you have me?”

“Away from me. You know.”

The archer did indeed knew but asked the question to give Jason full control over the matter. Roy turned his back to Jason and sunk himself down onto Jason’s lap. He closed his eyes and moaned as Jason soon filled him.

“That’s hot” Dick said while biting his lower lip.

“Just wait for your turn Dickie. I’ll ride both of you- Ugh!”

Jason gave the man a warning thrust “No talking. Now move.”

Roy kept his hungry green eyed gaze towards the acrobat as he began to move up and down Jason.

As he continued watching Roy move along Jason, Dick began pumping himself as he watched. “Fuck Roy.”

“Will do.” Jason grinned all teeth as he started moving with Roy making him moan and pump himself.

“J-Jay, fuck!”

With all the noise that Roy was making, Dick moved closer to them until he was in between those slender thighs. “Mm, keep doing that. Make him scream.” He leaned forward and replaced Roy’s hand with his own. Dick continued pumping him as he let his tongue lick around the head teasingly.

“Dick please” green eyes pleading with soft blue.

A purr emitted from deep within Dick before he swallowed Roy down.

“Ah!” Roy began to move more as he felt Jason bite and suck all on his neck. Letting his hands wander anywhere he could touch. One made its’ way to his hair and tugged his head back hard. The new angle allowed access to new skin for Jason to sink his teeth into.

Dick continued to suck fast along with his hand. The noises Roy was letting out made him shiver with pleasure. He knew just a little more and Roy would release. So he looked up into the redhead’s eyes and hummed around him.

Roy yelled out as his body was experiencing more pleasure than it had ever had. The pounding of Jason inside his ass, the movements of Dick and his mouth. It was just too much causing him to lose all control. The redhead arched his back and stilled. This was all Jason and Dick needed to see to know Roy was coming.

Dick latched onto those stilled hips and continued sucking while the archer came. Soon after Roy was done and panting hard Jason soon followed and released inside him. “Fuck Harper” Jason gasped.

Dick swallowed Roy’s load and popped off. “My turn.” He moved Roy off of Jason and quickly began thrusting into him.

“Dick!” was all the redhead could moan as he was being fucked and filled again.

Once the vision returned to Roy he looked around. He felt Jason behind him and leaned back noticing Dick laying on his side. “I think that is the best idea I have ever had” he said with a smirk.

Dick could only huff and respond “Yea Roy. That was a good idea.”

The archer moved off of Jason and laid between the two men. “What did you think Jaybird?”

Jason already had his eyes closed and was starting to drift into sleep. “Sleep.”

It was not the answer the archer expected but even in that short answer, Roy could tell Jason liked it as well. His answer came from the soft snoring.

Dick pushed close to Roy while wrapping his arms around him. “Night Roy.”

The redhead smiled and turned on his side to be spooned. “Night Dick.” There was no response except for a quite “Mhmm”. That smile only widened as Jason, even in his sleep, turned on his side to face Roy and also put his arms around him. “Night Jay” and soon he too was asleep.

Roy did not know if the night would be full of terrors but it was not something he particularly feared at the moment. Even if this night were to be filled with terror, filled with the worst he has ever had, it would not matter. It would not matter because he knew that the two god like men would help and protect him. And for the archer, that was all he ever wanted.


End file.
